Season Four
The Vampire Diaries wiki team makes every effort to maintain professional courtesy and provide sources of information for upcoming episodes. However, anyone can edit the Vampire Diaries Wiki. As a result, it is not an accurate spoiler source and should not be cited as such.'' The fourth season of will begin airing in the United States in fall 2012. It was announced on May 3, 2012 that the show was renewed for another season. Season 4 Renewal Season Summary The life of Alaric Saltzman, Elena and Jeremy's trusted teacher and guardian, took a terrifying turn when Klaus' mother, Esther, used witchcraft and Bonnie's unwilling help to turn him into a powerful vampire who hunts down and destroys other vampires: the ultimate vampire hunter. Season Four begins with the knowledge that everything is changing. As Elena and her friends enter into the final stretch of high school before graduation sends them off on different paths, their bond to their home town of Mystic Falls takes on a deeper meaning when a new villain seems intent on destroying it. The series stars Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce, Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore, Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore, Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert, Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett, Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes, Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan, Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood, and Joseph Morgan as Klaus Julie Plec revealed in a recent interview that season 4 will deal with the original witches. And the real original vampires created before the Mikaelsons. Also it will show us who created the vampire spell before Esther. http://www.examiner.com/article/vampire-diaries-season-4-scoop-esther-is-not-the-original-witch Based on the series of books by L. J. Smith, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES is from Bonanza Productions Inc., Outerbanks Entertainment and Alloy Entertainment in association with Warner Bros. Television and CBS Television Studios with executive producers Kevin Williamson ("Scream," "Dawson's Creek"), Julie Plec ("Kyle XY," "Wasteland"), Leslie Morgenstein ("Gossip Girl," "Private") and Bob Levy ("Gossip Girl," "Privileged"). Characters Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert (0/23) / Katherine Pierce (0/23) * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore (0/23) * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore (0/23) * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (0/23) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (0/23) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (0/23) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (0/23) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (0/23) / Klaus (for a few episodes) (0/23) * Joseph Morgan as Klaus (0/23) Guest Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah (0/23) *Daniel Gillies as Elijah (0/23) *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol (0/23) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (0/23) *Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood (0/23) *Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell (0/23) *Marguerite MacIntyre as Sheriff Forbes (0/23) *Todd Williams as Connor Owens (0/23) *Grace Phipps as April Young (0/23) *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley (0/23) *David Alpay as Professor Shane (0/23) *Michael Burke as Pastor Young (0/23) * Dane Davenport as _____________ (0/23) * Jen Harper as _____________ (0/23) * Morgan Pelligrino as _____________ (0/23) *_____________ as Bonnie's Father (0/23) *_____________ as Alexander (0/23) *_____________ as Dean (0/23) *_____________ as Kim (0/23) Chapters *Chapter I: The_________Chapter (Ep. TBA) *Chapter II: The_________Chapter (Ep. TBA) *Chapter III: The_________Chapter (Ep. TBA) Episodes List: 2012-2013 Notes * At the end of the season the gang will finish their senior year. Senior Year *Vampire Diaries IMDB page - http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1405406/ (for more information about casting, season's and more new news) *Vampire Diaries Facebook Page - http://www.facebook.com/thevampirediaries (for more pics, fan comments and next seasons clip and news) *Vampire Diaries United Kingdom Facebook Page http://www.facebook.com/TheVampireDiariesUK *The Official UK Website for the Vampire Diarieshttp://www.itv.com/thevampirediaries '''News, Rumors and Spoilers Timeline *Season 4 will continue the senior year time-frame, and likely end during May 2011. Since season 3 and 4 combined cover a year worth of story, like season 1 and 2 did between September 2009 and May 2010. *Caroline's first anniversary as a vampire will likely occur early in season 4. Gallery *Table Read for season 4 episode 1. *Paul and Ian faceoff. TVD 4.01 Recording. Day 1. *Ian Somerhalder and Torrey DeVitto Photos Elena4x01.jpg 4.01-01.jpg Elenas4bts.jpg S4 Promotional Photo.jpg PaulS4 Promo.jpg IanS4 Promo.jpg NinaS4 Promo.jpg TrioS4 Promo.jpg ee623e82f07411e1b44322000a1e8c9f_7.jpg Videos The Vampire Diaries Season 4 Comic-Con 2012 Trailer HD|Comic-Con promo The Vampire Diaries - 13 Million Fans Thank You|Thank you for 13 million fans TVD S4 (New footage)|New footage from s4 Comic-Con 2012 The Vampire Diaries Panel|Official video of entire Tvd Comic-Con Panel + New Season 4 Footage The Vampire Diaries - Teen Choice Awards Winners|Congratulations to Teen Choice Award Winners The Vampire Diaries - Congrats Gabrielle Douglas and Team U.S.A.|Congrats Gabrielle Douglas and Team U.S.A The Vampire Diaries - Daniel Gillies Interview|Daniel Gillies Interview See Also * Season One * Season Two * Season Three References }} Please Note: Due to '"Season Four"' '''is not out', the information will be altered and updated ''closer to the release date. Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season Category:The Vampire Diaries television series